


【VD】这个杀手真他妈冷

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: “你想死吗，小鬼。”“不想。”“那你不怕我杀了你吗。”烟尘弥漫的火光中，提着东洋刀的高大男人侧过身，全然黑暗的逆光下男孩只能看到四下蔓延的杀气。但他用颤抖的小手握紧那半截钢筋，脖子一梗。“那你杀了我吧，反正在被丢在这种地方也只有死路一条。而且你说了你不砍小鬼。”“哼、随便你。”“呼——看来人真的连一次也不能犯错。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 40岁的5哥和14岁的Tony  
> 大炼钢铁警告
> 
> 5哥武器有参考《猎命师传奇》上官无筵

序

电梯顶端的数字不断向上攀升，闪烁的红色发光二极管终于停止了跳动，“叮——”的一声之后，电梯门缓慢地向两边开启。  
电梯外早已是一片狼藉，四处倾倒的桌椅、冒出呲呲电光的断裂的顶灯、还有走廊壁面上几排杂乱的弹孔。男人走出电梯，冰蓝色的眼眸不带情绪地扫了一下，步伐从容而优雅地穿过走廊，开阔的天井豁然铺展开，远处的门洞里滚出几个端着P90冲锋步枪的壮汉，连续的撞针响声与空弹壳砸的地上的脆响混杂出交战的序曲。男人没有停下前进的脚步，他从左侧腰间拔出一柄纤长的东洋刀，刀身折射出冷冽的弧光，然后他看似随意且胡乱地在身前凭空挥出几刀，金属撞击出第二乐章的行进曲，未被劈成两半的子弹们没头苍蝇一样弹射到围栏与墙上，甚至还有几枚以极端不符合现代力学的轨道反击到黑衣壮汉的脑门上，红的白的喷出一地。  
这时，在男人侧后方大约两层楼高的位置突兀地闪过一道白光，他没有回头，空出来的左手伸进后腰一抖，再向后挥直的小臂尖端飞出一点黯淡的寒光，藏在暗处的狙击手来不及扣下扳机，一柄小巧的飞刀贯入额心，失去支撑的狙击枪向一旁歪倒，直直栽入几十层高的天井中。  
“嗯，还有几层，电梯上不去了吗。”  
男人站在满地的残肢断臂中眺望楼梯口，看样子R城分部的头领颇为谨慎，在自己的巢穴前布好了层层守卫。  
“再多花十分钟吧。”  
几颗烧夷弹从空中落下，炸起硝烟与瓦砾，火光舔向满地的蛋白质，迅速开始清场。  
接下来的每个分镜，都是充满极致暴力与优雅的美学。  
没人会有那个闲情雅致去细数这是Vergil单枪匹马灭掉的第几个黑帮分部，毕竟坊间已经自发地替他卸下所有的称号，换上了单单一个“鬼”字，虽然说实话并没有什么太过实质性的差别。  
总而言之，Vergil准备离开烧得摇摇欲坠的大楼时，然而他发现几乎成为废墟的大厅里隐隐还有活人的气息。  
被“鬼”扫荡过的建筑不可能留下活口，这是他这个称号的来历，于是Vergil用脚跟扫开地上的障碍。那应当是个小个子，浑身打着颤，只剩下恐惧与最后那点初生牛犊的拼劲。  
他伸手向后腰摸去，然而空空荡荡的腰带彰显着一个事实，他之前怕是太浪了，飞刀已经一柄都不剩。  
于是他看到了除自己之外唯一的活人。  
那个男孩银白的短发上满是脏污，湛蓝的眼珠子即便在这样的地狱里也依然发亮。他的左边小腿似乎被钢筋贯穿过，不大的伤口潺潺淌着血。Vergil顿住脚步，男孩不动声色地在地上摸索着什么，他寻到半根断裂的金属，或许那就是扎穿他小腿的元凶。  
“我这刀从不砍小鬼，你走吧。”  
“你不杀我吗？”  
Vergil没回应他，他转身继续往出口的方向移动，但出乎他的意料，男孩跌跌撞撞地爬起来，一言不发地跟在他的身后。  
“你想死吗，小鬼。”  
“不想。”  
“那你不怕我杀了你吗。”  
烟尘弥漫的火光中，提着东洋刀的高大男人侧过身，全然黑暗的逆光下男孩只能看到四下蔓延的杀气。但他用颤抖的小手握紧那半截钢筋，脖子一梗。  
“那你杀了我吧，反正在被丢在这种地方也只有死路一条。而且你说了你不砍小鬼。”  
“哼、随便你。”  
Vergil面无表情地继续往前走，他没有放慢脚步，但也没有加快，就那么从容不迫地迈向废墟里唯一的光亮。男孩一直紧紧地跟在他身后半步远，不曾出声，也不曾落后。  
然后在他踏进这缕光明之前，他的身后传来扑通的声响。他当然可以对此视若无睹，但或许是某种冥冥之中注定的东西让他最终转过了身。  
男孩趴在瓦砾中，他的身后是一条断续斑驳的红，那源头一直链接到他的小腿。他把下颌咬得很紧，能看到僵硬的脸颊肌肉，失血让他的嘴唇苍白而干裂。但即便如此，男孩在昏过去时也依然牢牢地攥着手里仅剩的半根，或许唯一能保命的钢筋。  
“呼——看来人真的连一次也不能犯错。”  
Vergil缓慢地俯下身去，男孩瘦小的身躯耷拉着被他捞进臂弯，然后他粗鲁地把男孩扛在肩上，钢筋滚落在他脚边发出咣当的声响。  
爆炸的巨响与热浪一起重叠出最后的毁灭乐章，大厦在他的身后缓缓地倾倒。


	2. 一

一

“T—R823，ALT持续升高，血氧浓度即跌破临界——”  
“RSYY—0793，追加10mg，注射开始——”  
“血氧浓度缓慢回升，ALT无变化——”  
他的视野影影幢幢，浓厚的白光像是一层粗糙的毛玻璃，他耳边有些忽远忽近的人声，没什么情绪，却让他莫名地烦躁不已。一些冰凉的无机物进入他的血液，他不由自主地打了个寒颤，即将脱离感知的四肢似乎轻微地抽搐。  
“RSYT—0645，追加注射7mg——”  
“——！”  
他猛烈地痉挛起来，某种未知的力量让他摆脱了方才的幻境，于是他发现自己坐在塌陷的旧沙发上，房间里光线很暗，他很快看清了眼前的轮廓——粗糙但干净的毯子搭在他的腿上，而原本被钢筋贯穿的小腿缠着一圈紧密的绷带。  
约莫是中年的男性双手抱胸站在窗边，他侧过脸看了一眼苏醒的少年，又很快收回目光，继续注视着窗外。  
“哈——”少年从沙发上爬起来，装着一副没甚所谓的洒脱模样：“我可没觉得你会是把人捡回去的类型。”  
男人依然没有转头，他嘴唇微张吸了口气，没什么情绪地说：“你现在要离开我也不会拦着。”  
“在你看来我或许是个小鬼，但不是傻子。还是说你认为我有别的地方能去？”  
男孩撇撇嘴，他胡乱叠了两下毯子，尝试着用缠满绷带的双腿站起来，然后他很快发现受伤的那条腿软得像棉花一样，还突突地钝痛。于是他放弃地坐了回去，随意打量着四周：长度几乎要赶上男孩身高的东洋刀立在墙角，旁边是一张随处可见的四脚桌子，桌面上整齐地码放了几排干净黯淡的小型刀刃。房间里几乎没有什么用作生活的家具，只有一台小而老旧的冰箱。  
“你是杀手？很有名的那种吗？”  
“你窥探的方式很蹩脚。”男人把头转了过来，或许是窗外的风景终于让他失去了兴趣，他走到桌边拉开一张独脚凳。“而且在窥探别人名字之前最好报上你自己的，难道没有人教过你吗。”  
“哈，名字。”男孩绷出一张嬉皮笑脸，他似乎只是下意识地用这种方式掩盖自己的情绪。“T—R823吧，我猜。”  
他低下头，像是突然对刚才的回答感到没趣，于是他很快换上另一副表情。  
“嗯——Tony……对，Tony。这是我的名字。”  
“小白鼠？还是贩卖器官的？”  
“有什么区别吗？卖掉之前用来试药，就算没了半个肺、一个肾，或是两片眼角膜，也一样能用不是吗。”他戏谑地翻了个白眼，夸张地把嘴角翘了起来。“你懂得还不少。”  
“嗯。”  
男人颔首，他起身走到冰箱旁，很快从冰箱里取出一个小盒子。  
“Vergil。”  
“什么？”  
“名字。”  
他在Tony跟前蹲下来，手里拿着的道具闪出一点微小的银光。那是一支随处可见的普通注射器，纤细的针头扎进小瓶里，然后他精准地抽出来一点，透明的液体从针头尖端渗出，折射着一点微弱的光。  
Tony十分明显地瑟缩了一下，他下意识的躲闪被僵硬地止住，手臂肌肉拉出紧张的轮廓。但是他一言不发地看着针头扎进肉里，咬紧下颌努力着没有移开视线。  
Vergil面无表情地将空掉的注射器扔进垃圾桶。Tony没问他注射的是什么，他也没再去解释。  
“我猜，你应该没打算把我赶走，对吧？”  
“随你喜欢。”  
这或许是他们第一次看到对方的眼睛，Tony的眼里很显然藏了太多的东西，Vergil甚至愿意用心怀鬼胎来形容它。但是这不重要，一个被黑帮养起来试药和贩卖器官的小孩能有些什么想法他大致也能猜到。他后退了两步，把保养好的飞刀绕进后腰，抓起立在墙边的东洋刀，然后没再给那个被他捡回来的少年任何讯息，就这么离开了房间。  
房间仿佛突然暗了下来，Tony暗暗呼出一口气，那对天空蓝的眼眸黯淡了些，又很快变回之前的明亮。  
整个地下塌陷的时候，混杂在其他所有人群中的慌乱与惊惶之外，他只是本能地抓住了一丁点儿逃脱的契机。  
垮塌的天花板砸断了守卫的脊柱，那串钥匙或许是命中注定地被抛到他的脚边。  
然后是被巨石砸死的、被火光吞没的、在烟尘中窒息的，曾经与他一样被充当人形小白鼠和贩卖器官的少年一个接一个倒下，而Tony在垒起的层层尸块上爬出地面，在他看到希望曙光的瞬间，趁他分神的那一秒，断裂的钢筋狠狠地扎进了他的小腿。  
他把半截锈蚀的钢筋拔出来，喷溅的鲜红中，他听见了死神的足音。  
但是我要活下去，我能够活下去，即便会跌入更加黑暗的深渊。  
他躺回沙发里，蜷缩着摸索那条粗糙老旧的毯子，那上面有些樟脑刺鼻而冰冷的味道。那个高大而冷酷的背影，他开始想，或许死神也能够成为他的救世主。  
然后他把自己再次埋入黑暗之中。


End file.
